


Exclusive

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [32]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, with fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马回到家，看到黑羽在厨房。黑羽咬着一根棒棒糖，单肘撑在厨房的吧台上，正在翻看食谱，这不是什么值得一提的事。值得一提的是，黑羽穿着一件围裙，乱蓬蓬的头发里露出两只猫耳朵，背后还垂着一条毛茸茸的尾巴，看见他，居然晃晃悠悠地竖起来，朝着他打招呼：“哟，欢迎回来。”kait 太太配图！/ With fanart by kait
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 15





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 主动猫猫斗，甜蜜白黑酱

白马回到家，看到黑羽在厨房。

黑羽咬着一根棒棒糖，单肘撑在厨房的吧台上，正在翻看食谱，这不是什么值得一提的事。值得一提的是，黑羽穿着一件围裙，乱蓬蓬的头发里露出两只猫耳朵，背后还垂着一条毛茸茸的尾巴，看见他，居然晃晃悠悠地竖起来，朝着他打招呼：“哟，欢迎回来。”

白马：“……”

白马停住了脚步，半晌回不过神，定定地看着吧台对面的人。黑羽把棒棒糖扑地一声拔出来，眼神纯洁无辜，又加了加力，猫尾巴晃来晃去，黑羽回过头看了看，神情自然地说：“很逼真吧？现在都可以做到这种程度了，还真是日新月异啊~”

白马微张着嘴，难得地呆住了，拿着手机握在胸前，呆了五秒，猛地吸气，用掌心按了按眼睛，像是在怀疑自己是否产生幻觉，梦游般地说：“啊——我回来了。”

黑羽咬着棒棒糖，哧哧地笑，单手托腮，朝着他弯起眼睛，微微翘起后臀，非常炫技地将尾巴一摇一摇，白马的脸控制不住地红了，站在原地，完全移不开目光，“……”

黑羽从吧台后起身，走到冰箱前，露出——露出光洁的腿侧，围裙下什么都没穿，白马深深呼吸，单手撑住边上的台面，指尖动了一下，半是惊愕半是笑地呛出一个短促的气音。黑羽仿佛浑然不觉，神情自然地从冰箱里取了一罐苏打水，拉开，递给他，“给。”

白马直视着对面，有些手足无措，像个17岁少年，蹙起眉，又展开，思维完全混乱了，过了漫长的三秒，伸手去接，“谢…谢谢。”

黑羽没有马上放开，两人指尖相触，黑羽曲起无名指，近乎情色地轻挠过他的指缝。

白马：“……”

“脸很红喔，白马侦探，” 黑羽弯起眼睛，“很热吗？”

黑羽站到他的面前，叼着棒棒糖，伸手过来替他解领扣。白马像是被锁在原地，没有反应，只是任由对方动作，黑羽低着头，手势很慢，有些心不在焉地哼着歪歪扭扭的歌，仿佛在对他的纽扣感到好奇，又偏了偏脑袋，露出半截光洁的脖颈。白马像是被烧灼一般移开目光，喉结动了动，深呼吸，闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，控制不住地向前倾了倾，习惯性地想将唇印在对方的耳侧。

黑羽不动了，指尖按住他的第二颗领扣，声音很低，带着轻巧的笑意：“认输吗？”

白马也停了动作，半阖着眼睛，唇角慢慢上扬，同样轻声回：“怎么可能？”

“我的大侦探，” 黑羽像是赞赏般地叹息，“可不要得意得太早啊。”

黑羽的尾巴晃了晃，转身回到吧台后，像只趾高气昂的猫，白马撑着吧台，眼睛始终跟着对方，黑羽在他的目光中坦然自若，丝毫不受影响，将食谱翻开，神情自然地用掌心压了压摊页，说：“你还不饿吧？我想做一个塔吉锅。”

白马发出一个心不在焉的单音节，黑羽笑了起来，把棒棒糖拎在指尖，恢复平时那个样子，说：“认真一点，白马侦探，KID 大人的食堂可不是谁都有福享受的。”

白马看着对面，指节在桌台上敲了敲，唇角一勾，意味昭然地说：“因为有你，我一直很幸运。”

“啊哈？” 黑羽的尾巴动了动，神情无辜，眼睛却闪着狡黠的光，“小少爷这个张口就来的毛病看来是改不掉了。”

“For you? ” 白马神情真挚地说，“Always。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，白马弯起唇角，坐到吧台对面，双肘交叠撑在桌面，像个专注听课的少年，认真地说：“我能吻你吗。”

“不能，” 黑羽悠然地答，在食谱上圈圈点点，“除非你想认输。”

白马些微叹息，用指尖抵住下唇，“那的确是很挑战。”

黑羽弯起眼睛，尾巴抖了抖，像只得意洋洋的猫，低着头看了一会儿食谱，又合上。

“勃艮第牛肉可以吗，” 黑羽将棒棒糖举高了一点，伸出舌尖舔了舔，“刚好可以把红酒用完。”

“辛苦了，” 白马颌首，“需要我帮忙吗？”

黑羽勾起半边唇角，“你只需要看着就可以。”

黑羽开了一瓶红酒，给他倒了一杯，随即拿出食材，专心致志地开始准备。白马坐在吧台对面，打量着有备而来的恋人：黑羽的神情认真，手上的动作不快不慢，有种游刃有余的意味，嘴里却一点没闲着，始终叼着棒棒糖，把糖球在舌尖转来转去，全是漫不经心的炫技，尾巴时不时地一翘一翘，在转身时候还会露出围裙下惊鸿一瞥的裸露肌肤，非常分心，白马喝了一口红酒，用手背贴了贴发烫的脸侧。

黑羽似笑非笑地看着他：“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗。”

白马低头看着桌面，耳尖是红的，止不住地弯起唇角：“荣幸之至，从未忘记过。”

猫尾巴又得意地晃了晃，黑羽将食材准备完毕了，先要将牛肉下锅翻炒，白马站起身，说：“我来吧，你小心烫伤。”

黑羽有些惊奇地看着他，白马笑了笑，弯下腰，虚虚地在对方的额头印下一吻。力度控制得很好，靠得很近却没有碰到，只带来一阵毛茸茸的痒，黑羽像是没有料到他会这样，微张开嘴，棒棒糖差点掉出来，控制不住地脸红了。

白马弯着眼睛，替对方把需要翻炒的食材一一准备，放回盘子里，拿出塔吉锅，示意黑羽继续。黑羽瞪圆了眼睛看他，在等待的时候已经把棒棒糖吃完了，现在只咬着棍子，露出些许不服的神情，半是赌气地哼了一声。

“啊啊，” 白马倚着吧台，竖起食指，抵在唇边，调笑地眯起一只眼睛，“小心点，我的怪盗先生，你已经露出破绽了。”

黑羽朝着他抬起下颚，尾巴不服地翘得老高：“你给我等着。”

白马笑眯眯地坐回吧台前，看着黑羽把准备好的食材一层层铺进塔吉锅，又打开烤箱，放了进去。黑羽做这些事情的时候没有了方才的气定神闲，恢复了往日里的样子，像是被反将一军，有点气鼓鼓的，猫尾巴一动一动，分外可爱，白马忍不住发出叹息：“这实在是太挑战了。”

黑羽正弯腰给烤箱设置时间，闻言侧过身，背朝着他，尾巴放松地垂下，露出臀线，白马猝不及防，呛到了，不住咳嗽，用手背遮着唇。

烤箱时钟开始走动，黑羽转过身，反手撑着台面，笑嘻嘻地看着他，“小心点，我的大侦探，你的破绽也不少。”

黑羽的目光意有所指地下落，白马的侧脸烫了起来，单手撑额，停顿半秒，深呼吸，坐直了一点，十指交叉，抵在唇上，用平日里推理的姿势，目不转睛地看着对面。黑羽笑容不变，转到他的身边，取了他的红酒杯，含了一口，伸手抵住他的指节，意有所指地往下按，直到白马的手松开，黑羽弯起唇角，缓缓低头。

白马微微睁大眼睛，条件反射屏住呼吸，心跳疯狂加快，黑羽将一小口红酒渡给他，动作很随意，近乎慵懒，似吻非吻地勾了勾他的舌尖，又像只小动物一般，调皮地把几滴溢出的酒液舔了。白马按在桌面的指尖动了一动，黑羽马上抵住他，往后仰了一点，露出小虎牙，朝着他摇了摇头。

“我想做什么都可以，” 黑羽意有所指地说，“你只能看着我。”

白马不说话了，脸上泛起些许绯红，浑身发热，下意识地想去解领带。黑羽微抬起下颚，再次阻止了他，重复了一遍：“你只能看着我。”

白马的喉结滚动了一下，“Okay，” 他哑着声音说，“Okay。”

黑羽像是听见了什么有趣的事情，弯起眼睛，双指抵着他的肩膀轻微用力，直到白马会意，侧过身，完全面向黑羽。黑羽挤进他的膝盖，和他靠得很近，因为姿势的关系，比他还高了好多，白马仰着头，看见黑羽眼里轻巧的笑意。

“啊~，” 黑羽压低了声线，KID 的调笑语气，“小少爷因为我而只剩下一个单词的样子，我可得好好守护啊。”

白马呛笑出声，看着对方，眼睛很亮，“的确从来没有让我失望过。”

黑羽直视着他，神情似笑非笑，随意地回手在背后一拉。白马唇角的弧度变了一变，化成惊愕，条件反射想要往下看，然而对方比他更快，黑羽伸出食指，抵在他的下颚，不由分说地将他的目光抬上来。

“看着我，” 黑羽半阖着眼睛，唇角勾着神秘的笑，“看着我。”

白马注视着对方的脸，黑羽的耳尖是红的，神情却很自然，扑克脸登峰造极，没有一丝破绽，他那大胆又纯情的小男友正全身赤裸地站在他的面前，却紧紧锁着他的视线，他的余光里只能看到黑羽纤细的锁骨，白马的喉结动了动，控制不住地从脸烧到耳尖。黑羽勾着属于 KID 的笑容，暧昧地挤他的两腿中间，一指始终抵着他的下颚，逼着他仰头，两人间只隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，白马几乎可以感到对方身上传来的热度，不由悄悄按紧了原本轻松搭在桌面上的手。

黑羽露出了一抹胜利者的微笑，指尖虚虚抚过他的侧脸，下落，插进他的领结，替他将领带拉松了一点。白马坐在原地，一动不敢动，几乎无法呼吸，心脏疯狂鼓动，缓慢地眨着眼睛，黑羽低着头，用近乎折磨的慢动作摩挲着他的衬衫纽扣，一颗一颗解开，又按住他的领口，往外推了推。

白马的思维边缘泛白，下意识地张开手，配合对方的动作，黑羽将他的衬衫脱了，依旧保持着这个和他近在咫尺的距离，再次道：“看着我。”

白马仰着脸，微眯起眼睛，黑羽注视着他，眼睛里闪着细碎的光，张开手，缓缓地，意有所指地，将他的衬衫穿到了自己身上。

白马的耳边轰鸣，脸上泛起一层潮红，这是他交给对方的破绽——我喜欢看你穿我的衣服，他不止一次这么说过。他的怪盗先生和他共处十年，很是懂得长线布局的道理，现今将衬衫从下往上扣了几颗，露出大半截光洁的胸口和纤细的锁骨，似笑非笑地看着他，像是看穿了他的破绽，满意地弯了弯眼睛。

黑羽拉着他的领带，往外加力，白马的大脑一片空白，丝毫没有办法，只能跟着对方起身，黑羽将他的领带卷在指尖，炫技地将尾巴高高翘起，像只趾高气昂的猫，带着他回到客厅，又转过头，仿佛奖励一般给了他一个轻巧的吻。

黑羽的唇一触即离，还带着点棒棒糖的甜香，白马深深呼吸，堪堪克制住自己想去追逐对方的冲动，睁开眼睛。黑羽错开了一步，笑嘻嘻地侧头看着他，和他贴得很近，肩膀几乎抵上他的胸口，依旧锁着他的目光，白马的余光里只能看到对方毛茸茸的尾巴，得意洋洋地在他视野的边缘晃来晃去。

“啊，” 黑羽对上他的视线，浅浅地叹息，“我最不自量力的笨蛋侦探。”

黑羽的指尖回到他的领结，将已经拉松的领带解了，滑过他的脖颈，一指始终抵着他的下颚，强迫他不能低头。白马专注地看着面前的人，黑羽的眼睛里游动星光，带着属于夜晚的，神秘的，志在必得的笑意，像是在他脸上看到了什么想要得到的答案，略是得意地闪了闪。

黑羽用双手拉着领带，渐渐地贴近他的脸，同时毛茸茸的触感扫过他的小腿，白马的目光条件反射下落，在瞬息间看到黑羽轻巧地竖起尾巴，卷上他的腰际。

领带遮住了他的眼睛，视野陷入黑暗，黑羽在他耳边调皮地吹了一口气，像是魔术师转移观众注意力一样，马上又在另一边的侧脸落下亲昵的一吻。白马站在原地，耳边心跳轰鸣，控制不住地动了动喉结，感到黑羽在围着他打转，像是小动物一样轻巧地舔过他的下唇，啄了一口，毛茸茸的尾巴灵活地扫过他的腰间，双腿，背脊，最终来到小腹。

这可真是完美的魔术，白马隐约地想，思维止不住地分叉开去，眼前闪回方才的惊鸿一瞥，脑海里浮现黑羽现在应有的样子，牙齿抵着小虎牙，尾巴一晃一晃，弯过他的腰际，将他卷在里面，像是心满意足地围绕自己的所有物，宣告主权的猫。

耳边传来轻巧的笑声，白马下意识地转过头，追寻着他的怪盗，黑羽将手搭在他的肩膀上，尾巴却不安分地挠着他的下半身，声音里带着满满的得意，“想什么呢，我的侦探先生。”

“在想，” 白马慢慢地说，“我想看着你。”

黑羽正贴着他的脸，像是听到了什么意料之中的答案，伸出舌尖，懒懒地舔了舔他：“是吗？”

“是的，” 白马轻轻地说，微侧过脸，两人的唇间虚虚相触，“我想一直看着你。”

黑羽的唇角弯了一弯，白马低低地继续道：“我会一直看着你。”

正在往他长裤里钻的尾巴停了停，黑羽似乎垂下了头，微颤的睫毛扫过他的鼻尖，按在他肩膀的手动了动，过了两秒，深深吸气，发出一个含糊的单音节，近乎赌气地摆了摆脑袋。白马弯起唇角，感到黑羽踮起脚，隔着领带，吻了吻他的眼睛。

白马微低下头，在黑羽抽回的时候往前倾了倾，两人唇间擦过，黑羽颤了一颤，马上退后些许，压抑着呼吸，尾巴不满地点了点他：“你这是犯规。”

白马露出一点笑容，促狭地说：“All’s fair in love and war.”

不安分的尾巴一摆一摆地挠着他的腿侧，黑羽没有像平日里那样跳起来反驳，反而像是听到了什么有趣的事情，声音里多了点调皮的笑意，“哦？这可是你说的。”

灵巧的手指抚摸过他的头发，领带缓缓滑落，客厅的灯光刷然溢入视野，白马条件反射抬起手肘遮挡，又惊愕地睁大了眼睛。永远致力于给他带来惊喜的魔术师不知何时已经坐到了沙发上，穿着他的衬衫，毛茸茸的尾巴垂在腿侧，黑羽直视着他，像是不服般微扬着下颚，缓慢地，意有所指地，打开双腿。

白马的呼吸一滞，有些晕眩，眼前这一幕简直像是幻觉，向来别扭的小男友从未如此大胆过，黑羽一眨不眨地看着他，像是对他的反应更感兴趣，看见他的样子，唇边多了点轻巧的笑意，说：“能让你露出这种神情的，无论过了多久，都只有我。”

“……只有你，” 白马用手背贴过侧脸，下意识地重复，“快斗——”

黑羽伸出食指虚点了一下，阻止了他，说：“可不要这么容易认输啊，我的大侦探，不想看看我的私人演出吗？”

白马站在原地，思维完全被扰乱，一时间不知该如何回答，黑羽慢慢勾起唇角，露出小虎牙，指尖沿着自己的腿侧向上，缓缓地，没有任何歧义地，按上自己的下体。

“Oh, Christ,” 白马说。

黑羽的脸上泛起潮红，虚握的手半藏在衬衫下摆，动作缓慢，意味分明，始终大胆又挑衅地直视着他，眼睛很亮，燃着永不服输的光，唇边勾着调皮的弧度，仿佛在说：没想到吧？

“你永远超出我的预期，” 白马喃喃地道，自己的声音听起来很遥远，完全遵循内心本意，并不知道到底在说什么，“你是我见过最耀眼的人。”

黑羽哧笑出来，脸更红了，却没有停止动作，用指尖拨了拨自己的铃口，沾了一点情液，注视着他，举到唇边，伸出舌尖，轻巧地舔了。白马的喉结动了动，往后退了一点，反手抓住壁炉边缘的装饰，看上去并不知道自己在做什么，目光下落，又抬起。

“吸气，我的大侦探，” 黑羽调笑地说，将舌尖轻缓地卷过手指，又往下探，“可不要伤到自己啊。”

黑羽半阖着眼睛，将双腿抬高了一点，指尖按着自己的穴口，越过尾巴往里探。黑羽的动作很慢，却没有犹豫，这一幕太过催情，白马的大脑一片空白，平日里引以为傲的自控力轻松地断裂了，微微张嘴，发出一个近乎痛苦的单音节。

“I concede, ” 白马哑着声音说，“I concede.”

黑羽抬起眼睛，唇角弯弯，并没有停下动作，指尖在自己的身体里缓慢地情色进出，“是吗？这么快就要认输了吗？”

“Yes, please,” 白马说，看上去有些绝望，完全无法移开目光，“我可以吻你吗。Please.”

“不~可以，” 黑羽愉快地说，“既然是私人演出，就要看到底啊。”

黑羽曲起膝盖，微阖着眼睛，衬衫下摆遮住了穴口，只能隐约看到指节缓缓没入，似乎按到了什么，居然带着尾巴也微微颤抖起来，黑羽侧着脸，用肩膀蹭了蹭下颚，发出一声细微的呻吟。

“Oh, I can’t,” 白马忍不住叹息。

黑羽抬起眼睛，唇边勾着小小的弧度，并不肯就此放过他，缓缓抽出手指，翻过身，趴跪在沙发上，单手托腮，支起身体。黑羽的后颈也染上了一层红晕，神情却还是那个无所谓的样子，眼睛微微睁大，无辜地看着他，像只休闲自得的猫，近乎慵懒地晃着尾巴。他的衬衫遮住了对方下半身大部分，只露出白皙的腿侧，黑羽空余的手正在衬衫下摆里大胆又不安分地慢慢拨动着，他看不见对方在做什么，然而这样更是让他烧得浑身发疼，白马深吸一口气，双手交握，死死地抵在唇前。

过了很久，太久了，他的眼前泛起模糊的虚影，黑羽像是得到了想要的，满意的答案，弯起眼睛，缓缓直起身，站到他的面前，像是一束光，破开他的视野。

黑羽拉过他的手，依旧直视着他，将他的指尖放进口中。黑羽握着他的手腕，舔过他的食中二指，近乎情色地在自己的口中进出，细细地舔过他的指缝，温热的舌尖跟着尾巴晃动的节奏在他的指肚上扫来扫去，白马受不了了，低低地说：“Oh God.”

黑羽勾了勾他，回到沙发上，白马几乎是跌跪在对方面前，琥珀的眼睛沉如墨色，脸上泛着潮红，像是梦游一般，看着黑羽握着自己的手指，将他纳入对方的体内。

猫尾巴连接体内的部分并不大，黑羽很明显有备而来，穴口顺从地打开，很容易就接纳了他，白马的指尖发烫，微微喘息，仰着脸，看着他的恋人，足以打破他所有自控力的魔术师，他的奇迹，他的。

黑羽半阖着眼睛，内里紧了紧，尾巴再次动了动，扫过他的手腕，软软地垂下来，像是猫科动物的示好，“你想吗。”

“Please, ” 白马哑声重复，“Please.”

黑羽像是高高在上的王，指尖略微动了动，神情里带着笑，给予他所需的赦免。白马猛地起身上前，单手捧住对方的脸，深深地吻了下去。他的手指还在对方身体里，黑羽闷哼了一声，抬起膝盖，调整了一下姿势，顺从地张开嘴，让他进来更多一点，白马已经没有了多余思考的能力，只是亲吻着对方愿意给予的所有地方，反反复复地重复并没有什么意义的单词，然而黑羽依旧听懂了，在亲吻的间隙里，朝着他弯起眼睛。

“别让我失望啊，” 黑羽亲昵地说，“我最忠诚的骑士。”

白马缓缓沉入对方身体里，黑羽仰起头，喉间滚落他所熟悉的低吟，他的魔术师露出一截光洁的脖颈，是服从，也是指引，没有什么是他不愿意为他做的，白马想。这是他心甘情愿交出的王权，他可以为了他落入无序，从黑夜到黎明。

黑羽微微蹙眉看着他，呻吟间带着喘息，白马半阖着眼睛，吻了吻对方的小腿内侧，深深呼吸。黑羽的手从他的后颈滑落，上移到他的侧脸，眼角，再次挪开的时候魔术师的指尖多了一滴晶莹的水珠，随着两人间的呼吸微颤，像是一颗流光溢彩的宝石。

黑羽抬起眼睛，有些惊愕地看着他，蓝色的眼睛很亮，像是月落日升的海面，映出他有些无措的身影。

“啊，” 黑羽叹息地说，“我的大侦探。”

他的怪盗先生将指尖放进口中，轻巧地舔了舔，扣住他的后颈，吻上他的唇。白马接受了这个吻，意味昭然，不需要言语，仿佛尝到苏格兰的海风，黑羽收起了他的心意，又捧住他的脸，轻轻地将唇按上他的额头。

“只有你可以看到我。” 黑羽低低地说。

白马弯起唇角，半阖着眼睛，抵着他的侧脸，深深吸气，仿佛得到了通行无阻的允许，俯下身，近乎凶狠地吻他。黑羽在临近窒息的亲吻里溢出甜蜜的鼻音，主动地环上他的脖颈，侧脸泛起不自然的潮红，将双腿分得更开，朝着他扬起腰，这也是只有他能让对方做到的事情，白马的指尖无意识地掐紧，在身下人纤细的脚踝留下些许月牙印。

黑羽喘息着将头向后仰去，脚尖勾着他的肩膀，亲昵地蹭着他，在短暂的痛感后讨要熟悉的亲吻。白马侧过脸，细细地舔过对方裸露的肌肤，温柔地吮吻着，强压全身滚动难以名状的燥热，无法抑止的，想要靠近对方，将对方占为己有的冲动，掌心摩挲着黑羽的腿侧，五指平摊着往下按压，就算如此，也留下了一串粉白的指印。

“是…是这样吗，” 黑羽看着天花板，眼神已经有些涣散，神情里却带着笑，眼睛转向他，亮得令人心悸，没有任何歧义，“尽管来吧。”

白马停顿了一下，握住对方的脚踝，将黑羽打开到一个不可能的程度，托起对方的腰，又将指尖掐入黑羽的膝弯，往里缓慢推进，看着身下的人渐渐弯折，展现出常人不可及的柔韧度，他的，完美的，不可思议的，永不畏惧的怪盗先生。

黑羽微张着嘴，连呼吸都是颤的，整个人被他挤压到极限，尽最大可能地承受着他，瞳孔微微紧缩，内里抽缩着绞紧，“啊…啊啊…做不…做不到的…”

白马无限接近地俯下身，和黑羽交换了一个不可能的吻。

“你可以，” 白马低低地说，抓着对方的膝弯，将身下的人抬高了一点，“为了我，你一直都可以。”

黑羽发出一声短促的尖叫，指尖抓进沙发，胸口发抖，近乎惊蛰地看着他，白马的掌心横按着对方的额头，俯下身，像是虔诚的朝圣者，亲吻属于他的眼睛。黑羽不住地在他的身下抽气，下意识地握紧他的小臂，因为他的长驱直入而仰起脖颈，像是对他的邀请，白马将唇轻轻地贴上去，进入得更深了一些，汇进对方汹涌的心跳里，这是他的，白马模糊地想，这是他的。

这个姿势应该得不到太多的快感，但黑羽没有表现出来，指尖胡乱地抓着白马的后颈，滚烫的侧脸贴着他的耳廓，信任又求好地靠近他，在他耳边小口小口呜咽着喘息。白马停顿了片刻，缓缓抽出，又重新送入，动作很慢，像是想要把自己印在对方身体里一般，一次又一次将身下的人撑开填满。黑羽闭着眼睛，睫毛不住颤抖，借着每次抽离的机会抽噎般换气，又无意识地在他推进的时候发出细小满足的叹息，完全理解了连身上人自己都无法言明的，纯属本能的行为，在白马近乎克制的缓慢顶送中弯起唇角，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸。

“能看到你的，” 黑羽轻轻地说，“不也只有我吗？”

白马轻笑了一声，像是应答般地吻了吻他，半撑起身，开始加快速度。黑羽被顶得一晃一晃，小腿不停地从对方的肩膀上滑下来，白马没有帮助他，只是用拇指摩挲着他的额头，半是抚慰半是歉意，黑羽断断续续地吸气，无意识地往对方的掌心里蹭，反手抓住沙发，在几次滑落后发出不满的鼻音，双腿主动地夹紧了一点，脚踝交叉，像是还嫌不够一样紧紧地扣住身上人的脖颈。白马被绞出一个气音，堪堪停了动作，抵住他的额头，低低喘息，黑羽得到片刻清明，很快缓过了劲，不停地笑，睁开眼睛，一片海蓝里全是俏皮的得意，半是炫耀半是挑衅地舔了舔对方的下唇。

白马半阖着眼睛，恢复了一点平日里的样子，唇边多了点笑意，没有继续，只是深深地埋在他的身体里，几乎毫无缝隙。黑羽像只小动物，露出小半截舌尖，轻巧地舔来舔去，玩心多于情欲，白马微微分开双唇，完全放纵任由着他去，黑羽舒适地眯起眼睛，只是享受着这一刻的无限亲密，垂在沙发边的手指在布料上一跃一跃，沿着对方的小臂往上，又缠进白马的头发，“嘻。”

白马吻了吻身下的人，黑羽玩够了，乖顺地让出主导权，邀请对方进来更多。白马弯起唇角，没有直接回应，舌尖微微探入，沿着他微分的双唇温柔又情色地舔转，动作很慢，意味昭然，像是在做着什么正确示范，黑羽忍不住不服地哼了一声，声音落在耳里却甜腻得要命，白马勾了勾他的舌尖，唇齿间笑意盎然，黑羽察觉到了，不满地睁开一只眼睛。

白马近距离地看着他，眼睛里带着笑，还有一点他所熟悉的甜蜜的危险，黑羽的身体比大脑诚实，无法控制地浮起一层期待的战栗，内里无意识地收紧了一些。白马朝他颇是玩味地挑了挑眉，黑羽又被看穿了，止不住地从脸红到耳根，“…嘁。”

白马侧过头，亲了亲他的膝弯，有点痒，黑羽下意识地松开了脚踝。白马环过他的肩膀，一把将他抱了起来，黑羽没有防备，瞬间瞳孔紧缩：“！！”

白马坐起身，没有完全抽出，随着姿势的变换在他的体内左右挤压，黑羽不敢乱动，搂紧了眼前人的脖颈，任由对方摆布，内里控制不住一阵阵收缩，溢出忍耐不住的喘息。白马的掌心抚摸过他的背脊，到小腿，把他分得开了一点，握住他的双臀，将他微微托起，亲了亲他的额角，开始往里顶送。黑羽趴跪在对方身上，两腿大张，膝盖抵着沙发，不住微微颤抖，下意识地把脸埋进对方的肩窝，“啊啊啊…慢…慢一点…慢一点…！”

白马完全没有了方才克制的样子，却也不像是失控，只是准确又毫不留情地朝着他的敏感点快速抽送，刺激过多又毫无前兆，分不清是甜蜜还是痛苦，黑羽眼前发花，隐约感到对方贴在他发旋的唇角微扬，忍不住将指尖扣进对方的小臂，“混蛋…混蛋！”

白马把他抱得直了一点，笑意盈盈地抬头看他，空出一只手，拇指熟捻地擦着他的铃口，就像他喜欢的那样细致地抚弄着他的前端。情潮如海浪般席卷，从尾椎骨到小腹的酸麻全部化成实质的欢愉，黑羽毫无防备，被翻倍放大的快感迎面撞上，止不住弓起身体，“哈…啊！”

“看着我，” 白马亲吻着他的耳侧，轻微的喘息里带着笑意。

黑羽下意识地转过目光，瞳孔微微涣散，被顶得一晃一晃，微张着嘴，并没有什么焦点地看着身下人的方向，不住蹙眉，又展开，神情渐渐放松，随波逐流地沉入熟悉的情潮里。白马朝着他微笑，眼睛很亮，紧紧托着他的腰，身下的动作没有丝毫停顿，因为过于了解他，所以手势看上去几乎漫不经心，黑羽很快就被逼到了边缘，从膝盖到小腿都绷得死紧，指尖无意识地扣进对方的肩膀，“嗯…！”

白马停了动作，放开他，掌心摩挲着他的背脊，黑羽被硬生生卡在高潮的边缘，不由扬起脖颈，发出悲鸣：“不是吧——！？又来！？”

白马笑得肩膀抖动，环过他的腰际，亲昵地吻了吻他的额头，“不，今天不会，” 对方这么对他说，声音温柔又恶劣，“你想怎样都可以。”

黑羽还没缓过劲来，跪坐在沙发上，大口喘息，不解地眨着眼睛。白马半是安抚半是鼓励地抚摸着他的后腰，滚烫的脉搏逼得黑羽的内里一阵阵收紧，身下的人深深呼吸，看上去有些辛苦，却没有任何要动的意思，只是抬着脸看他，拇指抹过他的下唇，黑羽明白了，止不住地微微一颤，“…！”

“Show me,” 白马扬起唇角，目光真挚。

黑羽的侧脸控制不住地烧了起来，不服多于羞赧，喘息着舔了舔下唇，双手抵着对方的肩膀，半撑起身体，气喘不匀地说：“那你…那你可得看好了，我的笨蛋侦探。”

黑羽微眯起眼睛，舌尖抵着小虎牙，绷直了腿，尝试性地动了两回，像是想到了什么，唇角翘起，手上猛然加力，整个人向前倾去。白马猝不及防，被压得紧靠在沙发背上，发出一个惊愕的气音，黑羽近距离地看着他，熟悉的眼神里全是狡黠的笑意，缓缓抬起下身。溢出的润滑剂带出细小的水声，黑羽满脸通红，眼睛亮得发奇，在就快要全部抽离的时候停了下来，穴口紧紧地夹住他，身体上下摆动，控制着极小幅度的动作，反复碾磨着他的前端。白马微张开嘴，像是被打乱思考一般微蹙着眉，忍不住低低呻吟，“Oh…”

黑羽虚贴着他的唇，喘息里混着笑，离一个俏皮的亲吻只有几毫米的距离，空气里只有一层层躁热的痒，白马半阖着眼睛，唇边多了点笑意，“黑羽君…是真的…很不服输。”

“公平，” 黑羽挑了挑眉，半是挑衅半是得意，“这可是…可是你说的。”

黑羽搂住他的脖颈，毫不犹豫地跪坐下去，白马浑身绷紧，克制着不动，只有掌心忍耐不住地压进对方的腰际，在胯骨边留下熟悉的指印。黑羽像是得到了什么想要的反应，不住地笑，吐息滚过他的唇间，宛如熟悉的夜风，魔术师的指尖抚上他的侧脸，像是奖励一般，给了他一个轻巧的吻。

白马没有追回主导权，专注地接受了这个短暂的吻，黑羽直起身，亲昵地抵着他的额头，声音很低，带着调皮的笑意：“你是我最喜欢的观众了，我的大侦探。”

白马睁开眼睛，黑羽朝着他露出牙齿，脸上泛着潮红，前端贴着他的小腹，随着心跳一颤一颤，滴落透明的情液，注意到他的目光，耳尖更红了一点，神情却依旧是那个大胆又自然的样子，朝着他弯起眼睛，舔了舔小虎牙。白马吸了一口气，正想说什么，对方猛地前倾，封住他的唇，同时掌心盖过他的眼睛，身下开始不间断地起伏，白马：“！”

黑羽全身心地亲吻着他，并没有什么章法，只是单纯的唇舌相磨，下身一次一次地将他吞纳，渐渐找到自己喜欢的节奏，又反手抓住他的脖颈，指尖点着他的下颚，半是催促半是应允，白马深深呼吸，抬起脸，近乎粗暴地回吻他。黑羽弯着唇角，舌尖灵巧躲避着他的追逐，掌心紧紧地按着他的眼睛，身下大胆又享受地挤压着他，毫不掩饰甜蜜的鼻音，在亲吻的空隙里气喘吁吁地笑，“笨蛋…笨蛋白马。”

黑羽已经快要赢了，想要伸手抚弄自己的下体，白马却准确地察觉到了他的动作，空出一只手，抓住他的小臂，沿着他的手腕往上，和他五指交握。这个动作很犯规，他招架不住，黑羽被打乱了节奏，忍不住错开脸，小口喘息。白马扬起唇角，亲了亲他的眼角，意有所指，黑羽涨红了脸，不服地哼了一声，掌心将对方的眼睛捂得紧了一点，悄悄地挪了些许位置，尝试性地重新坐下去。这个角度太过精准，分毫不差地顶上他的腺体，很容易就能让他思维溢白，黑羽又有些不敢了，哼哼唧唧地放慢动作，无意识地挺着腰，试图从和对方小腹的摩擦里得到些许慰籍。

白马弯着唇角，没有阻止他，拇指摩挲着他的手腕，空余的手贴着他的蝴蝶骨，像是温柔地托起他的羽翼，黑羽颤着呼吸，过了片刻，没办法了，吸了吸鼻子，半是委屈半是不服地咕哝：“你是…你是真的很麻烦。”

黑羽握紧了对方的手，向前倾去，额头抵着白马的肩窝，思维渐渐放空，身下乱了节奏，全身心地沉入对快感的索求，小虎牙反复磨着对方的肩膀，“嗯…嗯！”

白马些微动了动，黑羽毫不客气地咬了下去，像是小动物标记自己的领地，又像还不够似的发出呜咽，在不断加剧的水声里摆着脑袋。衬衫下摆被压在两人之间，已经磨湿了一片，黑羽的前端又涨又疼，情欲全部累积在尾椎骨，得不到宣泄，本能地摆着腰，一次一次地接近身下的人。白马沿着衬衫内里抚摸过他的腰际，到胸口，掐着他的乳尖，黑羽急促地喘息，眼前发花，浑身像是被拨动的弦：“等…！”

黑羽的掌心还遮着对方的眼睛，已经有些支撑不住了，指尖不住颤抖，白马亲吻着他的发旋，轻柔地抚过他的下体，黑羽猛地吸气，直起身，本能又难耐地往对方靠近。白马轻轻刮磨着顶端的小孔，黑羽抑制不住，短促的尖叫断在嗓眼里，双腿剧烈颤抖，几乎趴跪下去，还在控制不住地摆着腰，侧脸烧得滚烫，不住索求，差一点点，就差一点点。

白马放开了他，指尖点了点他的手腕，黑羽要崩溃了，又羞又难耐，不住摇头，遮着对方眼睛的手怎么都不肯放，“不行…！”

白马摩挲着他的腕侧，温柔地哄着他：“没关系的，是我。”

黑羽摆着脑袋，断断续续呜咽，和对方交握的五指不住抓拢，又放开，于是白马按着他的手抚上他的前端。黑羽已经没什么自主思考能力了，只知道白马在帮他，下意识地放松了抓握，任由对方替他掌控，胡乱地摆着腰，后穴一阵阵绞紧，“哈…哈…啊…啊…”

白马长长地抚弄着他，拇指擦着他的铃口，将微凉的情液细细地抹开，空余的手始终摩挲着他的腕侧桡骨，脉搏汹涌的地方，耐心又鼓励，黑羽的视野一点点溢白，绷紧了背脊，反反复复念叨的不行逐渐失了底气，化成呜咽的委屈，“真的…真的…”

白马的掌心沿着他的小臂上移，抚过他的肩膀，脖颈，亲昵地抹着他的侧脸，“看着我，” 白马低低地说，“看着我。”

黑羽像是感到痛苦般深深吸气，遮在他眼前的手无力滑落，和他目光相触。白马微笑地注视着他，熟悉的，专注的，全身心赞赏的眼神，黑羽浑身燃烧，胸口不住发颤，眼前一阵一阵泛白：“……！！”

白马捧着他的脸，黑羽微张着嘴，蹙起眉，满脸茫然，不理解地看着身下的人，浑身绞紧，又松开，双腿抖得几乎撑不牢，整个人忍不住要趴跪下去，不住抽噎般地换气，“诶…诶…？”

“Oh,” 白马轻轻叹息，近乎虔诚地注视着他，“Oh, my darling Kaito.”

黑羽浑身战栗，断断续续小口喘息，不顾满手的滑腻，和对方重新五指交握，俯下身，整个人习惯性地贴得近了一点，额头抵着沙发背，无意识地蹭了蹭白马的侧脸。白马亲吻着他的太阳穴，抚摸着他的背脊，贴着他滚烫的耳侧，低低地说：“我是你唯一的观众。”

黑羽胸口起伏，还在试图平稳呼吸，闻言忍不住哧笑了一声，转过脸，认真地吻了吻身下人的唇。白马弯起唇角，温柔地回吻他，掌心充满占有欲地摩挲着他的腿侧，又紧紧地抱住他，像是要把他按进怀里，侧脸贴在他的头顶，亲着他的发旋。黑羽不自觉地发出满意的哼哼，一边还要没什么底气地咕哝：“真是过分。”

白马轻笑一声，亲昵地捏了捏他的后颈，没有说话，黑羽却听懂了，侧脸更烫了几分，不住地把脑袋往里对方的肩窝里钻，“别那么得意啊，混蛋。”

白马没有要继续的意思，只是抱着他，黑羽的足背蹭着对方的腿侧，休息了一会儿，缓过了劲，又开始不安分地动来动去，脑袋拱着对方的肩窝，发间的猫耳朵顶了顶白马的下颚，很是不怀好意地缩紧后穴。白马被绞出一个气音，不住地笑，“你会受不了的。”

“嘁，可不要光说不做啊，” 黑羽挑衅地动了动腰。

白马近距离地看着他，唇边多了点笑意，往前倾了倾，吻上他的耳侧。黑羽发出满足的叹息，偏过头，无意识地蹭着对方，因为微痒的亲吻而嘻地笑了一声，开心地搂着身下人的脖颈，“来吧。”

白马看上去并不心急，沿着他的肩线一路吻下去，舔过他的乳尖，在这种时候那里总会特别敏感一点，黑羽忍不住颤了一颤，反射性地直起身，将对方抱得更紧了一些。白马专注地吮吻着他，手上却很是漫不经心，掌心摩挲他的腿侧，指尖后移，在他的尾椎骨周围按揉，好像真的在想尾巴的事情，黑羽起了玩心，故意收得一紧一紧，把自己往对方身上送，挑衅又得意，“嘻。”

白马抬眼看了他一下，神情里多了些笑意，换成轻咬，将他的乳尖在齿间轻轻碾磨，快感过电般地窜到尾椎骨，黑羽尚未出口的话化成半个发颤的气音，尽数吞了回去，不敢乱动了，悄悄抓紧了对方的后颈的碎发，“哎…哎。”

白马用拇指揉了揉他被折磨得有些发肿的乳尖，五指分开，覆上他的胸口。黑羽回神，感到自己的心脏在对方的掌心下跃动，因为意识到了这点，而跳得更快了一些，白马弯着唇角看他，似乎对这个反应很满意，黑羽连锁骨都泛上一层潮红，没什么底气地咕哝：“你也太…太得意了一点。”

“当然，” 白马亲昵地吻了吻他的喉结，“这是黑羽君给我的特权。”

黑羽没法反驳，有些不满地皱了皱鼻尖，白马笑意盈盈地看着他，温柔地抚上他的侧脸，和他交换了一个意味昭然的吻。黑羽没办法了，含混地叹息，“你真是好麻烦。”

“黑羽君对我总是更特别一些，” 白马眉眼弯弯。

“有吗？” 黑羽小声嘀咕，下意识地顺着对方的示意爬起来，习惯性地趴在沙发背上，“别那么自我感觉良好啊。”

白马正在拆安全套，另一只手的指尖流连在他的腰窝，像是听到了什么有趣的事情，声音里带着止不住的笑意，“有点困难，我尽量。”

黑羽把侧脸埋在肘弯里，只露出一只发烫的耳尖，深深呼吸，像一只餍足慵懒的猫，竖起背脊，舒展开身体。白马不住地笑，手臂加力，黑羽被拉得一歪，倒在对方怀里：“？”

“黑羽君总是超出我的预期，” 白马从上至下，笑眯眯地抚摸他的头发。

“……” 黑羽意识到自己趴得太过自觉了，不由烧得满脸通红，翻身坐起，“可恶。”

白马看上去心情很好，朝他张开手，黑羽皱着脸，不情不愿地爬进对方的怀里，回到方才的姿势，环过对方的脖颈，低声嘀咕：“你好烦。”

白马依旧促狭地看着他，在他的唇间落下满意的一吻，随后伸出手指，转了转。

黑羽：“……”

“你这家伙真是烦死了！” 黑羽一头毛线，只好再把自己调转过来，很是不满地踢腾，“这也太——”

白马托起他的腰，稳稳地撑住他，抵上他的穴口， 小心翼翼地推进，黑羽马上不动了，屏着呼吸，下意识地勾紧了身下人的小腿，“嗯…嗯。”

白马环着他的腰际，缓缓撑开他的身体，黑羽逐渐沉入熟悉的怀抱里，周身回暖，忘了上一秒还在赌气，忍不住溢出细小满足的叹息，仰起头，往后靠去。白马的下颚扣着他的肩膀，近距离地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里全是暖意，“Okay?”

黑羽皱起鼻尖，不说话，脚趾却不安分地扭来扭去，调皮地蹭着身下人的小腿，“嘁。”

白马吻了吻他的耳尖，语气意有所指，带着自负的笑意，“And that is all the confession I need.”

“好得意哦！白马侦探！” 黑羽脸红了，心虚地大声道，“这又是什么冷笑话？我劝你还是——还是——”

白马看似不经意地开始抽送，轻咬着他的耳垂，温柔的声音刻意放低，听起来无比恶劣，“还是什么？”

黑羽抓着身下人的手臂，小腹微微颤抖，不停眨眼，还要嘴硬，“还是…还是认输——！” 话没说完尾音就被狠狠顶散，黑羽微张着嘴，呼吸颤在胸口，只剩下抖动的气音，“哈…”

白马将下颚扣在他的肩膀上，似乎在笑，黑羽止不住地往后仰去，被顶得一晃一晃，耳侧的碎发蹭着对方的脸，在细小的呻吟里含糊地抱怨，“混…混蛋。”

白马亲昵地啄了啄他的太阳穴：“I love you too.”

白马收紧了双臂，把他紧紧抱在怀里，黑羽蹭着身下人的小腿，足背勾过对方的脚踝，本能地贴得更紧了一些，在不间断的小幅度抽送里眯起眼睛，“嗯…嗯。” 温热的指尖沿着他的小腹上移，来到他的脖颈，白马轻轻地描绘着他颤动的喉结，抚摸他的下颚线条，再往上，摩挲他的唇角。黑羽伸出舌尖，像只养熟的小动物，无意识地舔着对方的指肚，随波逐流，逐渐沉入熟悉的怀抱里。

白马一直近距离地看着他，唇角弯弯，空余的掌心探入衬衫里，反复抚摸着他，温柔地替他顺毛，黑羽浑身放松，像是泡在温泉里，忍不住舒服地哼哼，半是享受半是不服地小声道：“你这家伙怎么…怎么就这么能忍。”

白马像是听到了什么有趣的事情，弯起眼睛，“黑羽君总是能让我更努力一些。”

“…” 黑羽的脸瞬间涨得通红，“别给我一本正经说这种话啊…！”

白马笑了起来，亲昵地咬着他的耳尖，沿着他的耳廓往下舔，身下变换角度，将他托起来一点。一直温柔涌动的情欲逐渐泛起清晰的锐边，一阵阵酥麻从后颈卷到尾椎，黑羽忍不住竖起背脊，难耐地动来动去，“嗯…”

白马准确地听懂了，抚摸过他的腿侧，掐着他的胯骨，开始往里送。黑羽从指尖到脚趾都控制不住收紧，反射性地抓着身后人的手，仰起脖颈，大口喘息，“哈…啊！” 白马索性按住他的手背，和他十指相扣，黑羽又上当了，再想逃走已经来不及，逐渐被顶得脱了力，只能哼哼唧唧地交给对方，脚背无意识地蹭着身下人的小腿，像是猫科动物的示好和求饶。白马安抚地摩挲他的胯侧，身下却不肯放过他，黑羽浑身酸软得快要支撑不住，连带着眼角也泛起红意，从前端不停溢出的情液断断续续地滴落在小腹，滑进两人相扣的指缝里。太多了，还不够，黑羽摆着脑袋，像是受了欺负的小动物，不住地发出呜咽，扭动着腰，“再…再…”

白马亲了亲他的后颈，“As you wish, my darling.”

黑羽连尖叫的力气都没有了，只是本能地大口大口抽气，任由对方把他抱起来，根本不顾对方在做什么，只是本能地往熟悉的怀抱里钻。等回过神来时候他已经趴在了沙发上，就是方才那个过于自觉的姿势，黑羽已经没有什么吐槽的心思了，不住拉着对方的手，往对方身上蹭，像只有恃无恐，被宠得大胆任性的猫，“嗯…！”

白马环着他的腰际，再一次完整地撑开他，掌心同时覆上他的下体，指尖掐进他的铃口，黑羽猛地抓紧了沙发的布料，颤抖地仰起脖颈，“啊…啊！”

白马低下头，亲了亲他的蝴蝶骨，毫不犹豫地将他抱起，和他紧密相贴，又快又狠地往里送，每一次都把他彻底地撑开，填满。黑羽的膝盖虚贴在沙发上，不住战栗，毫无着力点，近乎瘫软在身后人的怀抱里，无力地扣着对方的小臂，尾椎骨一阵阵发麻，微张着嘴，小口抽气，本能地转过脸。

“看着我，” 白马的眼睛很亮，空余的指尖摩挲着他的下颚，在他耳边低低喘息，“看着我。”

一汪海蓝里只剩下涣散的情欲，黑羽的脸上泛着不自然的潮红，怔怔地看着对方，眉头抖动着蹙紧，像是感到委屈一般，从鼻腔里溢出长长的呜咽。白马将他抱得更紧了一些，一下一下地顶撞着他，像是想要把他钉在自己的掌心，黑羽透不过气，视野发白，失神地睁大眼睛，“——！”

白马贴着他耳边汗湿的碎发，近乎痛苦地蹙起眉，“Oh… Oh my sweet… perfect… Kaito.”

黑羽猛地吸气，浑身控制不住地抽紧，反手扣住身后人的脖颈，抖着唇，印上无声应答的吻。白马紧紧地抱着他，和他唇角相抵，没有动，环在他胸口的手臂不住收拢，黑羽颤着睫毛，锁着呼吸，浑身战栗，过了漫长的五秒，像是呛咳般换气，瘫软下来，胡乱地蹭着身后人的脸。白马任由他蹭了一会儿，慢慢放松了手臂，指尖抵住他的下颚，轻轻地将他转过来，珍重地吻了吻他。

“嗯…” 黑羽还有些晕眩，靠在对方怀里，软得连手指都不想动，“…笨蛋白马。”

白马弯起唇角，闭着眼睛，低低地道：“As always, yours.”

黑羽哧笑一声，心情不住上扬，拿猫耳朵蹭着对方的头发，“嘻。”

白马漫不经心地摸着他的背脊，由着他去，看来终于没想法了，黑羽又得意起来，爬回对方的怀里，亲昵地搂着身下人的脖颈，“我赢。”

白马睁开眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁里闪着促狭的光：“一切为了您的荣光，我的陛下。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地弯起眼睛，像个调皮的小王子，响亮地亲了一下身下人的额头。白马止不住地笑起来，捧住他的脸，拇指摩挲着他的侧颊，耐心又温柔地吻他。

黑羽哼哼唧唧地终于满意了，伸了一个长长的懒腰，抽动鼻子，闻着厨房里飘来的香气，又回头看了一下挂钟，“我真是太天才了。”

白马正在细心地替他擦拭，闻言像是想起了什么，准确地把餐巾纸投掷入客厅角落的垃圾桶，唇角神秘地一勾：“明天我来做红豆饭吧。”

“？” 黑羽不解地眨巴眼睛，“干嘛。”

“庆祝黑羽君的胜利啊，” 白马一本正经地说，语气和神情完全不符，“终于成年了，不是吗？”

“？？” 黑羽一脸狐疑，“什么啊。”

白马注视着他，慢慢弯起唇角，意味深长地拨了拨他发间的猫耳朵。

“……” 黑羽满脸腾红，抓了一个抱枕拍过去，“可恶！”  
  
  
  
  
  
END

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> / Confession 在英文里既可以是认罪，也可以是告白的意思。  
> / 猫咪成年会发情，这个笑话是不是太冷了 _(:з」∠)_


End file.
